


Talking to the emptiness

by YvonneSilver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Gen, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvonneSilver/pseuds/YvonneSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam tells us how he became Michaels vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking to the emptiness

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place somewhere around the end of season eight. I think. It's hard to tell with the different time-streams and all.

When an angel asks you for something, you generally say yes. I mean, they’re angels, right? They should be doing what’s best. Sure, when they told me an archangel needed to use my body to fight the devil, I was a little hesitant at first. But they told me it would be all right. Michael was destined to defeat Lucifer, and I would be rewarded for my services.  
Of course, it didn’t turn out that way. I don’t know what happened, but I assume my halfwit half-brothers have something to do with it. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t badmouth them. They’re not all bad I guess. They were right about the angels. Like they predicted, the angels lied to me, betrayed me and used me as bait. And when push came to shove, my brothers did come for me. Too bad they didn’t manage to actually get me out.  
I would’ve said I’d never been as scared as when that door closed on me and the room began to fill with light and sound, but having been eaten alive by a monster sort of puts things into a different perspective. And I think a part of me still believed the angels were good. Even though Zachariah had hurt me, I didn’t think the other angels would be the same. So as I half-heartedly called out to my brothers on the other side of the door, part of me was listening to the gathering power behind me. I turned and stared into the light, and I think it was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. And then it spoke. It spoke my name, in a deep, warm voice that filled me with a calm acceptance. “Adam.” Everything I was and everything I could be was in that name, and I drank the word in like warm honey. “Michael?” Though nothing changed, somehow the light seemed to brighten, until I couldn’t bear it any more and had to close my eyes.  
When I opened them, the light was gone, and I was no longer in the beautiful room. It was night, and I was standing outside my old high school. It didn’t take me long to realise I was back in heaven. A man walked up to me. A man with dark, neatly cropped hair and dark eyes, wearing jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket. “Adam.” The voice didn’t hold the same magnificence as in the light room, but there was still an undertone of grandness. I nodded. “Michael.”  
“Let’s walk.” He gestured, and I followed.

Maybe I should’ve been on edge. Maybe Zachariah’s betrayal should’ve been a sign to me to take my brothers warnings to heart. I don’t know. But Michael has this way about him, something that makes you instinctively trust him. His calm patience, the military way he carried himself, the confident determination in his eyes. We walked through the moonlit town and he told me everything. He explained that his Father had cast Lucifer from heaven, that it was His will that Michael fight him, and that he needed me to do so. What set him apart from Zachariah was that he didn’t try to buy me. He only said that I, like he, was a good son, and that he believed together we could do right by his Father.  
When we reached the end of the road, he had said all he had to say. He stopped and held my gaze with his dark eyes. “Adam, will you let me in?”  
We were at the same level, and I looked straight back at him. He had basically just asked me if I would help him fight the devil. There was only one answer to give. But there was still a something I had to know, even though it shamed me to have to ask it. Finally, I asked the question that had been weighing on me. “Will it hurt?” I couldn’t help myself. I’d like to think that I’d have said yes no matter what the answer. I mean, who cares if it hurts, it’s about saving the world! But Michael smiled an understanding smile, no judgement, no disappointment. He told me that if I chose, I’d be unconscious through all of it. He would take my body, not my mind. And when it was all over, I’d wake back on a free earth. So, I said yes.

When I woke, it wasn’t on a free earth. It wasn’t even on earth. I think I dreamt of falling even before I landed and woke up. I fell onto what seemed to be a cement floor, knocking the wind out of me, and I guess Michael too. All around us were flames, but we’d landed on a sort of island of quiet. I say we, because a couple of feet away from me lay Sam. For a heartbeat, I thought that meant we’d won. Sam, and so the devil occupying him, lay defeated, I was awake and free of Michael - all must be well, I thought absurdly.  
I stumbled to my feet, woozily trying to get my bearings. Everything around me was fire, and I remember worrying that the final battle had destroyed more of the world than I thought it would. That’s when Sam groaned, and I realized to my shock he was still alive. But when I wanted to check on him, a fire sprang up between us. And not a normal fire either. It seemed alive, screaming it’s rage.  
At that moment, Michael wrapped himself around me. At least, I think that’s what happened. It’s kinda hard to say since at the time he wasn’t actually a physical entity. But I felt his wings fold over me to encircle a space of safety for me. I think I’ve been here for about two centuries now. It’s hard to tell, time just seems to blur after the first fifty years. In that safety space, he manifested as the dark-haired young man again, who he told me was his vessel the last time he was on earth.  
Then I learned how everything had gone wrong. How Lucifer was not defeated, merely trapped back in hell again. Not only that, we were trapped in here with him. But Michael told me not to worry. He could keep me safe, from his brother, and the other… things in the cage. “What about Sam?” I asked, but Michael shook his head.  
“My brother has Sam. There is nothing I can do for him.” He told me he couldn’t fight Lucifer here in hell. That fight was meant to take place on earth. I was furious, for a while. But you can’t stay mad at the only living being you can talk to forever. I think I should be grateful for what he’s fixed for me here in Hell. The screams and the neverending roar of the fires outside remind me of that. The sounds are the only things that penetrate from Hell. Apart from that, it’s like living inside an empty snowglobe. In the beginning, Michael would manifests from time to time. A little less than a century ago, he stopped coming. From the intensified sounds leaking through into my little bubble it seems as if Lucifer had lost his patience and started an all-out attack. I don’t know. There really is nothing I can do. All I can do is wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by the idea of Michael in young Johns body, wrapping his wings around a scared Adam to protect him from hell. But since I can't draw, well... words will have to do.


End file.
